Takashi Shimura
Takashi Shimura (né le 12 mars 1905 sous le vrai nom de Shoji Shimazaki, mort le 11 février 1982) était un des plus grands acteurs japonais du XXe siècle. Né à Hyogo, il était descendant d'une longue lignée de samouraïs. Il fonda à l'université une troupe de théâtre amateur, puis rejoignit en 1930 une groupe professionnel. Tentant sa chance au cinéma, il obtint ses premiers rôles en 1935 et 1936 avec Mansaku Itami puis Kenji Mizoguchi. Il participe au premier film d'Akira Kurosawa en 1943, établissant ainsi une collaboration qui le fera apparaître dans presque tous les films du réalisateur jusqu'en 1965. Sa dernière apparition au cinéma se fit justement dans Kagemusha de Kurosawa, mais dans des scènes qui furent coupées pour l'édition occidentale. Shimura est aussi connu pour son rôle dans Godzilla (1954). Filmographie * 1935 : Chuji uridasu, de Mansaku Itami * 1936 : Capricious Young Man (Akanishi Kakita), de Mansaku Itami * 1936 : L'Élégie de Naniwa (Naniwa erejî), de Kenji Mizoguchi * 1936 : Chûretsu nikudan sanyûshi, de Masahiro Makino * 1937 : Jiraiya (Ninjutsu sanyôden), de Masahiro Makino * 1937 : Takadanobaba Duel (Chikemuri Takadanobaba), d'Hiroshi Inagaki et Masahiro Makino * 1938 : Kurama tengu: Kakubei jishi no maki, de Masahiro Makino et Sadaji Matsuda * 1938 : Jigoku no mushi * 1938 : Yajikita dôchûki, de Masahiro Makino * 1939 : Shunjû ittôryû, de Santaro Marune * 1939 : Singing Lovebirds (Oshidori utagassen), de Masahiro Makino * 1939 : Tsubanari ronin, de Ryohei Arai * 1940 : Shimizu minato daisan yume dochu, de Masahiro Makino * 1940 : Fûunji Nobunaga (Oda Nobunaga), de Masahiro Makino * 1940 : Miyamoto Musashi: Dai-san-bu - Kenshin ichiro, d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1941 : The Last Days of Edo (Edo saigo no hi), d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1942 : Miyamoto Musashi: Ichijoji ketto, d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1943 : La Légende du grand judo (Sugata Sanshiro), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1943 : Kaigun, de Tomotaka Tasaka * 1944 : The Daily Battle (Nichijô no tatakai), de Yasujiro Shimazu * 1944 : Colonel Kato's Flying Squadron (Kato hayabusa sento-tai), de Kajiro Yamamoto * 1944 : Le Plus doux (Ichiban utsukushiku), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1944 : Sagohei the Three-footer (San-jaku sagohei), de Tamizo Ishida * 1945 : Les hommes qui marchèrent sur la queue du tigre (Tora no o wo fumu otokotachi), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1945 : Tokkan ekichô, de Torajiro Saito * 1945 : Three Women of the North (Kita no san-nin), de Kiyoshi Saeki * 1946 : Lord for a Night (Aru yo no tonosama), de Teinosuke Kinugasa * 1946 : An Enemy of the People (Minshu no teki), de Tadashi Imai * 1946 : Ceux qui font l'avenir (Asu o tsukuru hitobito), d'Akira Kurosawa, Hideo Sekigawa et Kajiro Yamamoto * 1946 : Eleven Girl Students (Juichinin no jogakusei), de Motoyoshi Oda * 1946 : Je ne regrette rien de ma jeunesse (Waga seishun ni kuinashi), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1947 : Four Love Stories (Yottsu no koi no monogatari), de Kajiro Yamamoto et Kenta Yamazaki * 1947 : 24 Hours of a Secret Life (Chikagai nijuyojikan), de Tadashi Imai, Kiyoshi Kusuda et Hideo Sekigawa * 1947 : Snow Trail (Ginrei no hate), de Senkichi Taniguchi * 1947 : Spring Awakens (Haru no mezame), de Mikio Naruse * 1948 : Daini no jinsei, d'Hideo Sekigawa * 1948 : L'Ange ivre (Yoidore tenshi), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1949 : Onna no issho, de Fumio Kamei * 1949 : Le Duel silencieux (Shizukanaru ketto), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1949 : Lady from Hell (Jigoku no kifujin), de Motoyoshi Oda * 1949 : Mori no Ishimatsu, de Kozaburo Yoshimura * 1949 : Chien enragé (Nora inu), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1950 : Crazy Uproar (Tenya wanya), de Minoru Shibuya * 1950 : Sanshirô de Ginza (Ginza Sanshiro), de Kon Ichikawa * 1950 : Escape from Prison (Datsugoku), de Kajiro Yamamoto * 1950 : I'm the Bodyguard (Ore wa yojinbo), d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1950 : Ma no ogon, de Senkichi Taniguchi * 1950 : Scandale (Shubun), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1950 : Angry Street (Ikari no machi), de Mikio Naruse * 1950 : Rashōmon, d'Akira Kurosawa * 1951 : Stolen Love (Nusumareta koi), de Kon Ichikawa * 1951 : Beyond Love and Hate (Ai to nikushimi no kanata e), de Senkichi Taniguchi * 1951 : Elegy (Aika), de Kajiro Yamamoto * 1951 : L'Idiot (Hakuchi), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1951 : The Den of Beasts (Kedamono no yado), de Tatsuyasu Osone * 1951 : The Blue Pearl (Aoi shinju), d'Ishirô Honda * 1951 : Bitch (Mesu inu), de Keigo Kimura * 1951 : Hopu-san: sararîman no maki, de Kajiro Yamamoto * 1951 : The Life of a Horsetrader (Bakurô ichidai), de Keigo Kimura * 1952 : Duel at Keymakers' Corner (Araki Mataemon: Kettô kagiya no tsuji), de Kazuo Mori * 1952 : The Skin of the South (Nangoku no hada), d'Ishirô Honda * 1952 : Foghorn (Muteki), de Senkichi Taniguchi * 1952 : La Vie d'O'Haru femme galante (Saikaku ichidai onna), de Kenji Mizoguchi * 1952 : Sword for Hire (Sengoku burai), d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1952 : Bijo to touzoku, de Keigo Kimura * 1952 : Vivre (Ikiru), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1952 : Oka wa hanazakari, de Yasuki Chiba * 1952 : The Man Who Came to Port (Minato e kita otoko), d'Ishirô Honda * 1952 : Fuun senryobune, d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1953 : The Last Embrace (Hoyo), de Masahiro Makino * 1953 : Yoru no owari, de Senkichi Taniguchi * 1953 : Eagle of the Pacific (Taiheiyo no washi), d'Ishirô Honda * 1954 : Jirochô sangokushi: kaitô-ichi no abarenbô, de Masahiro Makino * 1954 : Les Sept Samouraïs (Shichinin no samurai), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1954 : Asakusa no yoru, de Koji Shima * 1954 : Kimi shinitamo koto nakare, de Seiji Maruyama * 1954 : Mother's First Love (Haha no hatsukoi), de Seiji Hisamatsu * 1954 : Shin kurama tengu daiichi wa: Tengu shutsugen, de Nobuo Aoyagi * 1954 : Godzilla (Gojira), d'Ishirô Honda * 1954 : Shin kurama tengu daini wa: Azuma-dera no ketto, de Nobuo Aoyagi * 1954 : Bazoku geisha * 1955 : Mekura neko, de Masahiro Makino * 1955 : Le Retour de Godzilla (Gojira no gyakushû), de Motoyoshi Oda * 1955 : Love Never Fails (Mugibue), de Shirô Toyoda * 1955 : No Time for Tears (Otoko arite), de Seiji Maruyama * 1955 : No Response from Car 33 (Sanjusan go sha otonashi), de Senkichi Taniguchi * 1955 : Shin kurama tengu daisanbu, de Toshio Sugie * 1955 : Muttsuri Umon torimonocho, de Kajiro Yamamoto * 1955 : The Tears of Geisha Konatsu (Geisha Konatsu: Hitori neru yo no Konatsu), de Nobuo Aoyagi * 1955 : Chronique d'un être vivant (Ikimono no kiroku), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1956 : La Voie de la lumière (Miyamoto Musashi kanketsuhen: kettô Ganryûjima), d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1956 : Three Women Around Yoshinaka (Shin heike monogatari: Yoshinaka o meguru sannin no onna), de Teinosuke Kinugasa * 1956 : Young Tree (Wakai ki), d'Ishirô Honda * 1956 : I Saw the Killer (Kyatsu o nigasuna), d'Hideo Suzuki * 1956 : The Underworld (Ankokugai), de Kajiro Yamamoto * 1956 : Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (Kaijû no Gojira), d'Ishirô Honda et Terry O. Morse * 1956 : Scoundrel (Narazu-mono), de Nobuo Aoyagi * 1957 : The Lord Takes a Bride (Ohtori-jo hanayome), de Sadaji Matsuda * 1957 : Prisonnière des Martiens (Chikyu Boeigun), d'Ishirô Honda * 1957 : Hôkyaku no hanabira, de Toshio Sugie * 1957 : Le Château de l'araignée (Kumonosu jô), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1957 : A Path Through Mountains and Rivers (Yama to kawa no aru machi), de Seiji Maruyama * 1957 : Be Happy, These Two Lovers (Kono futari ni sachi are), d'Ishirô Honda * 1957 : Untamed (Arakure), de Mikio Naruse * 1957 : Hôkyaku no hanabira: kanketsuhen, de Toshio Sugie * 1957 : A Dangerous Hero (Kiken na eiyu), d'Hideo Suzuki * 1957 : Yuunagi, de Shirô Toyoda * 1957 : Dotanba, de Tomu Uchida * 1958 : The Dead End (Ten to sen) * 1958 : Nichiren to moko daishurai, de Kunio Watanabe * 1958 : The Loyal 47 Ronin (Chushingura), de Kunio Watanabe * 1958 : Theater of Life (Jinsei gekijô - Seishun hen), de Toshio Sugie * 1958 : La Forteresse cachée (Kakushi-toride no san-akunin), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1959 : The High-Flying Bride (Sora kakeru hanayome), de Yoshiaki Bansho * 1959 : Shobushi to sono musume, de Koji Shima * 1959 : Beran me-e geisha, d'Eiichi Koishi * 1959 : Inao: Story of an Iron Arm (Tetsuwan toshu inao monogatari), d'Ishirô Honda * 1959 : Whistle in My Heart (Kotan no kuchibue), de Mikio Naruse * 1959 : Samurai Saga (Aru kengo no shogai), d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1959 : Saga of the Vagabonds (Sengoku gunto-den), de Toshio Sugie * 1959 : Stop the Old Fox (Kagero ezu), de Teinosuke Kinugasa * 1959 : Age of the Gods (Nippon tanjo), d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1960 : Sen-hime goten, de Kenji Misumi * 1960 : Le Gars des vents froids (Karakkaze yarô), de Yasuzo Masumura * 1960 : The Storm of the Pacific (Hawai Middouei daikaikusen: Taiheiyo no arashi), de Shuei Matsubayashi et Hugo Grimaldi * 1960 : Evening Stream (Yoru no nagare), de Yuzo Kawashima et Mikio Naruse * 1960 : Man Against Man (Otoko tai otoko), de Senkichi Taniguchi * 1960 : Les salauds dorment en paix (Warui yatsu hodo yoku nemuru), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1960 : Perils of Bangaku (Gambare! Bangaku), de Shuei Matsubayashi * 1960 : Salary Man Chushingura (Sararîman Chushingura), de Toshio Sugie * 1961 : Osaka Castle Story (Osaka jo monogatari), d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1961 : Clear Weather (Harekosode), de Kimiyoshi Yasuda * 1961 : Salary Man Chushingura, Part 2 (Zoku sararîman Chushingura), de Toshio Sugie * 1961 : Le Garde du corps (Yojimbo), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1961 : Challenge to Live (Ai to honoho to), d'Eizo Sugawa * 1961 : Mothra (Mosura), d'Ishirô Honda * 1961 : Kuroi gashû dainibu: Kanryû, d'Hideo Suzuki * 1961 : Two Sons (Futari no musuko), de Yasuki Chiba * 1962 : Sanjuro (Tsubaki Sanjûrô), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1962 : Zoku sararîman shimizu minato, de Shuei Matsubayashi * 1962 : Long Way to Okinawa, d'Hideo Suzuki * 1962 : Astronaut 1980 (Yosei Gorasu), d'Ishirô Honda * 1962 : The Crimson Sky (Kurenai no sora), de Senkichi Taniguchi * 1962 : Killer Whale (Kujira gami), de Tokuzo Tanaka * 1962 : The Loyal 47 Ronin (Chushingura - Hana no maki yuki no maki), d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1963 : Attack Squadron! (Taiheiyo no tsubasa), de Shuei Matsubayashi * 1963 : Entre le ciel et l'enfer (Tengoku to jigoku), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1963 : Tasaka wa yondeiru, d'Eizo Sugawa * 1963 : The Lost World of Sinbad (Daitozoku), de Senkichi Taniguchi * 1964 : Blood and Diamonds (Chi to daiyamondo), de Jun Fukuda * 1964 : Brand of Evil (Aku no monsho), d'Hiromichi Horikawa * 1964 : Tensai sagishi monogatari: Tameki no hanamichi, de Kajiro Yamamoto * 1964 : Ghidrah, le monstre à trois têtes (San daikaijû: Chikyu saidai no kessen), d'Ishirô Honda * 1964 : Kwaïdan (Kaidan), de Masaki Kobayashi * 1965 : Matatabi san ning yakuza, de Tadashi Sawashima * 1965 : The Soundless Cry (Kono koe naki sakebi) * 1965 : Samouraï, de Kihachi Okamoto * 1965 : Barberousse (Akahige), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1965 : Sanshiro Sugata (Sugata Sanshiro), de Seiichiro Uchikawa * 1965 : Retreat from Kiska (Taiheiyo kiseki no sakusen: Kisuka), de Seiji Maruyama * 1965 : Frankenstein vs. Baragon (Furankenshutain tai chitei kaijû Baragon), d'Ishirô Honda * 1965 : Buraikan jingi, de Yusuke Watanabe * 1966 : Noren ichidai: jôkyô, de Tadashi Sawashima * 1966 : Night in Bangkok (Bangkok no yoru), de Yasuki Chiba * 1966 : The Harbor of No Return (Kaerazeru hatoba), de Mitsuo Ezaki * 1967 : When the Cookie Crumbles (Satogashi ga kowareru toki), de Tadashi Imai * 1967 : The Emperor and the General (Nihon no ichiban nagai hi), de Kihachi Okamoto * 1967 : Gyangu no teiô, de Yasuo Furuhata * 1968 : Industrial Spy (Sangyo supai), d'Eiichi Kudo * 1968 : Gendai yakuza: yotamono no okite, de Yasuo Furuhata * 1968 : Tunnel to the Sun (Chikadô no taiyô made), de Kei Kumai * 1968 : A Tale of Peonies and Lanterns (Botan-dôrô), de Satsuo Yamamoto * 1968 : The Blind Swordsman and the Fugitives (Zatôichi hatashi-jô), de Kimiyoshi Yasuda * 1968 : Festival of Gion (Gion matsuri), de Daisuke Itô et Tetsuya Yamauchi * 1969 : The Man with the Dragon Tattoo (Showa zankyo-den: Karajishi jingi), de Masahiro Makino * 1969 : Nihon boryoku-dan: kumicho to shikaku, de Junya Sato * 1969 : Furin kazan, d'Hiroshi Inagaki * 1969 : It's Tough Being a Man (Otoko wa tsurai yo), de Yôji Yamada * 1969 : So Sad Is Man (Zoku otoko wa tsurai yo), de Yôji Yamada * 1970 : The Militarists (Gekido no showashi Gunbatsu), d'Hiromichi Horikawa * 1971 : Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajiro renka * 1971 : Tora-san's Love Call (Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajiro koiuta), de Yôji Yamada * 1972 : Gokudo makari touru, de Shigehiro Ozawa * 1973 : Zatoichi's Conspiracy (Shin Zatôichi monogatari: Kasama no chimatsuri), de Kimiyoshi Yasuda * 1974 : Karajishi keisatsu, de Sadao Nakajima * 1974 : The Tattered Banner (Ranru no hata), de Kozaburo Yoshimura * 1974 : La Fin du monde d'après Nostradamus (Nosutoradamusu no daiyogen), de Toshio Masuda * 1975 : Super Express 109 (Shinkansen daibakuha), de Junya Sato * 1976 : Zoku ningen kakumei, de Toshio Masuda * 1978 : Lady Ogin (Ogin-sama), de Kei Kumai * 1978 : Talk of the Town Tora-san (Otoko wa tsurai yo: Uwasa no torajiro), de Yôji Yamada * 1980 : Dôran, de Shirô Moritani * 1980 : Ocean to Cross (Tempyo no iraka), de Kei Kumai * 1980 : Kagemusha, l'ombre du guerrier (Kagemusha), d'Akira Kurosawa * 1981 : Nihon Philharmonic Orchestra: Honoo no dai gogakusho, de Seijirô Kôyama Catégorie:Acteur japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1905 Catégorie:Décès en 1982